Thicker Than Blood
by Katria Bloom
Summary: The drawing room was quiet, tension hanging heavy in the air. Sirius, the boy with shaggy hair and an unpleasant expression, shifted uncomfortably in dress robes that he obviously wasn’t comfortable in. Sirius/Severus, Sirius/Rodolphus, Severus/Rodolphus


The drawing room was quiet, tension hanging heavy in the air. Sirius, the boy with shaggy hair and an unpleasant expression, shifted uncomfortably in dress robes that he obviously wasn't comfortable in.

The other boy didn't even look up from the book in his lap. He heard the crunch of stiff fabric followed by the hiss of new facial hair as his companion scratched at his first attempt at a beard. "Is it impossible for you to hold still? You're getting on my nerves more than you usually do."

"Fuck off Snape," was the snapped reply as Sirius Black stood, tearing at his outer robes and tossing them to the floor. "Leave me alone."

Severus tried his very hardest not to roll his eyes as he closed his book, laying it aside with a slight trembling hand. "I was leaving you alone, if you recall, until you started annoying the hell out of me."

Sirius snorted as he started pacing the length of the room. He was silent for a while, obviously trying to think of something to say in response. After a long moment he spat, "Fuck off."

"I heard you the first time," Severus sighed. "Calm down Black, I'm not bothering you. I'm reading my book and you are trying to kill me again. What, sicking a werewolf on me not enough?"

"I hate you."

Severus stood, shaking out his robes as he approached the other boy. "The feeling is mutual. You should scold your brother for inviting me."

"It wasn't his idea," Sirius growled. "We weren't allowed to invite guests, but cousin Bellatrix's bloody fiancé insisted that Regulus invite you." He crossed his arms and muttered, "I even threatened to go to James' if I couldn't invite him but mother only hexed me."

"Charming," Severus snorted, his sharp young eyes noticing the growing blush on Sirius' cheeks as he discreetly scratched at his stomach.

Silence fell between them for a long moment only to be broken by Regulus bursting into the room, shaking a dark lock of hair out of his eyes, his gaze landing on Sirius. "Mother said she would heal your rash if you promised to behave yourself."

"Shut up Reg," Sirius snapped, scratching furiously at his stomach. "Tell her I can handle it."

"Tell her yourself," Regulus replied, having already moved on to Severus. "Mr. Lestrange wants to see you before cousin Bellatrix arrives."

"Why?" Severus slid the book he had been reading back onto the large bookshelves lining the walls, pointedly ignoring Sirius and his scratching.

Regulus shrugged. "The only other person he has meetings with before dinner is Sirius."

"Shut up Reg!" Sirius repeated, louder than before. "Do you have to tell everyone everything you know?"

"Mother says you're just melodramatic," Regulus sneered before he snatched up Sirius' outer robe. "I'm telling her you took off your robes and threw them down and she definitely will get in trouble."

"You filthy little maggot," Sirius muttered as he ripped the robe away from him. "So bloody annoying."

"As adorable as this is, I'd like to get my little meeting over with, if you please."

"I'm sure he's in the dining room helping Mother oversee the house elves," Regulus said, giving his attention back to Severus. "I suppose you just wait here for him."

Severus frowned but didn't argue; he just sat back down. "Alright then."

Regulus started to leave and noticed that Sirius wasn't following him. "Mother says we are to help the house elves prepare the dining room."

"Does every sentence you say start with 'Mother says'?" Sirius grumbled, reluctantly pulling his outer robes back on as he followed his brother out of the room, not casting another look at Severus.

Severus leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes as he listened to the steady ticking of the large grandfather clock standing tall in the corner. He looked around the looming study, wondering why he had been invited in the first place. Both the Blacks and the Lestranges were powerful families; maybe this was his mother's attempt at trying to salvage the family name. He didn't have long to think about it, however, as the door opened and a tall, slender man slid into the room.

"Severus Snape," he said, his smile liquid. "You've grown since I've seen you last." Severus stood, straightening his robes as Rodolphus approached, his arms folded across his chest. Severus recognized him vaguely; Rodolphus had been in seventh year when Severus had been in first. "You're making a name for yourself in Slytherin, I hear."

"Yes sir," Severus replied, feeling more and more like stalked prey.

Rodolphus smirked, his dark eyes glinting with amusement. "You're a smart boy; surely you've formulated some idea as to why I wanted to meet with you."

Severus frowned, his mind blank. After a moment he grumbled, "Because Black is a disappointment."

Rodolphus' teeth flashed as his grin widened. "You're funny," he said with a crackling laugh, letting one of his delicate hands rest on Severus' shoulder. "Sirius is a stubborn boy, but he is also easily influenced. Sooner or later he'll break. It's only a matter of well-spent time."

"You don't know Black," Severus said with a little shake of his head. "You are never convincing him to do anything that he doesn't want to do."

"Can I convince iyou/i?" Rodolphus brought his other hand up to rest on his other shoulder, dipping his head a bit, his copper hair glinting in the candle-lit study. Severus held his breath as the other man brushed his cheek, his fingertips tracing first his sharp cheekbone, then his nose, then finally over his thin lips. He gently lifted his chin with two fingers and Severus held his breath, his stomach jumping and churning uncomfortably.

Severus didn't know how to answer that question, but the look in the other man's eye suggested he was expecting one. Severus swallowed around the growing lump in his throat, opening his mouth to draw in a nervous, shaking breath. Rodolphus' eyes dropped to his mouth before he slipped his thumb into his mouth, sliding over his tongue and teeth before catching his bottom lip with his thumbnail.

"I think I can convince you of anything," Rodolphus hissed, and Severus only then noticed that he had melted a bit under his touch. "I need your help, Severus. Will you help me?"

"Black definitely won't listen to me," Severus replied.

Rodolphus smoothed down Severus' hair before backing away a few paces. "He'll listen to you, I can assure you that. I just need you to talk to Regulus, remain his friend. Meanwhile, I would like to meet with you twice a week. Just…don't keep what we do a secret. I need Sirius to hear about it. I need him to be aware."

Severus frowned. "You need him to be jealous. Why?"

Rodolphus chuckled, smoothing his robes as he looked at Severus with something akin to admiration. "I'm sure it won't take you long to figure it out." Rodolphus schooled his expression before making his way over to the door, pulling it open. "Come now, I'm sure our hosts won't appreciate us keeping them waiting."

"Yes sir," Severus replied with a nod, following him. His cheeks were flushed but he was forcing himself to calm down.

"Please," Rodolphus said with a little laugh, "call me Rodolphus."

Severus nodded quickly, and the older man let his eyes slide over Severus one last time before they left the drawing room.

---

Dinner was a formal, rather unpleasant affair. Sirius picked at the food on his plate half-heartedly, trying his best not to squirm at the itch of the inflamed rash that covered the skin hidden by his robes. Regulus was sitting between him and their mother, listening intently to the conversation that Mrs. Black and Cousin Bellatrix were having about Mudbloods overrunning the Ministry of Magic. Because Sirius' father was away, Rodolphus sat at the head of the table, sitting stiff-backed in the ornate wooden chair.

"Sirius, if you like I have a salve that can soothe your skin," he said lightly, so that only he, Sirius, and Severus could hear. "You remember from when you had that sunburn earlier this summer."

Sirius' cheeks flamed and he nodded. "Yes, I remember." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Thank you, that's…I'm sure it will help."

Rodolphus smirked as he lifted his glass of wine to take a drink. He went to set it back down and noticed Severus watching him intently, like a student studying his craft. Rodolphus leaned forward, holding the goblet under Severus' nose. "Would you like to have a sip?"

Severus' eyes, which were still trained on the well on the other man's lips where a drop of the wine had collected, fell to the goblet. He took a deep breath, smelling the pungent tang of the offered wine. He nodded and the goblet was pressed against his loose lips, his mouth suddenly filling with the dry, warm alcohol. He swallowed and allowed his gaze to drift across the table, finally falling on a still-blushing Sirius Black who was staring at him in a starved sort of way. Even though he had been caught staring he refused to look away, embarrassed but stubborn.

"Now Rodolphus, perhaps it's best if we don't help along the delinquency of a minor," Bellatrix drawled, her heavy eyes on his face.

Rodolphus wiped the lingering wine from Severus' bottom lip before grinning. "He's barely a minor, and he's definitely not a delinquent."

Regulus grumbled, "Sirius is," and Sirius' jaw tightened, but he didn't look at his brother.

"Your brother isn't a delinquent," Rodolphus admonished, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. "He's a Gryffindor."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sirius said, and Bellatrix laughed, the sound low and hissing.

"That, I'm afraid, is a point to be argued," Mrs. Black snapped, her mouth thin. "Regulus, you may go to your room, say goodnight to Cousin Bellatrix and Mr. Lestrange."

"Good night," Regulus grumbled, obviously not happy with being sent to bed while Sirius got to stay up. "Good night, Mother."

Bellatrix blew him a kiss, her eyes narrowed, before he excused himself, frowning at Sirius as he left.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit under the weather so I, too, will excuse myself," Mrs. Black said, removing the crimson cloth napkin from her lap and laying it beside her plate. "Good night, Bella."

"Goodnight, Aunt Walburga," Bellatrix said as she stood, taking Mrs. Black's spindly hands into hers as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Narcissa will be terribly disappointed that she missed visiting you, but Lucius Malfoy invited her to Nice for a few weeks this summer."

"Those Malfoys are overly decadent people," Mrs. Black said disapprovingly. "Narcissa was always spoiled by your mother, but there's no way that Druella will hear any of it. Now with Lucius spoiling her, she'll become even nastier."

"Malfoy's a good kid," Rodolphus added, swirling the dregs of his wine. "He's a good match, I think. He's committed to the cause and comes from a strong Pure family."

"I would hate for your mother to lose another child to foolishness," Mrs. Black spat, frowning as she patted her fine twist of greying brown hair.

Bellatrix's gaze turned murderous as she stabbed a carrot on her plate. Rodolphus cleared his throat and frowned. "I can assure you that Narcissa will not be lost, Walburga. She's in good hands with Malfoy." She nodded sharply, cupping Bellatrix's cheek for a moment before she left the dining room.

Bellatrix leaned back in her seat, her hands folded as she studied Severus intently. "What shall we do with you, Mr. Snape?"

Her gaze was heavy and uncomfortable and he shifted, his eyes lowered to the table. Rodolphus chuckled, looking from his fiancé to the boy sitting between them. "I believe his mother wished him to spend the night here under our care. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, pet. I'm sure I can keep him under control."

Severus could feel his skin heating up and he ventured a look towards Sirius, whose fists were tight and resting on the table. Bellatrix stood slowly and Rodolphus followed in suit, walking over to her and slipping an arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her severe mouth, her strong jaw looking terribly masculine against his soft, delicate features. "I'm going home, then. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, pressing another kiss to her lips before she pulled away. She looked to the boys still seated at the table, a knowing grin on her face. "Good night, cousin Sirius," she said, her tone sickly sweet. She passed behind Severus, lightly touching the back of his head as she walked by. "Don't get into too much trouble."

She was gone all too quickly, leaving Severus and Sirius alone in the dining room with Rodolphus. He watched the doorway for a long moment before turning back to the boys. "Sirius, take Severus up to your room. I'm going to go see if I can find out where I left that salve for your skin."

"I don't want to take him to my room," Sirius replied in a tone very close to a whine, a tone that Severus would have never dreamed of using. "I don't understand why people can't understand that I don't like him. He's iSnivellus/i, for God's sake!"

"Disgusting Muggle phrase, that," Rodolphus said, wrinkling his nose. "I didn't ask if you wanted to take him to your room, Sirius. Take him to your room and wait for me there."

Sirius frowned but stood petulantly, quickly leaving the dining room. He didn't wait for Severus to follow him but he did anyway, rolling his eyes at he followed an angry Sirius Black upstairs.

"I can't believe you're staying the bloody night here," Sirius vented, taking the stairs two at a time. "Why would my mother agree to have you stay here, she knows that we don't get along."

"I'm fairly sure that your mother doesn't like you or care about how you feel," Severus replied flatly, annoyed. "Plus, your brother likes me well enough."

"Then why don't you go wait in his room!" Sirius snapped, furiously scratching at his stomach and shoulders. "Jesus, this rash is never going to stop fucking itching!"

"Just wait on Rodolphus to get the salve and it will be fine," Severus said, following Sirius into his room. The lights were dim but it didn't take long for the boys to realize that they weren't alone.

"Oh bloody hell Regulus, go to your own room!" Sirius snapped as he tore off his robes and shirt, not stopping until he was standing there in just his pants. "Go to bed! Mother wouldn't have sent you up here before us if she wanted you to wait up on me."

Regulus climbed off of Sirius' bed and made his way toward him, a look of disgusted awe on his face as he studied the bright red, scaly rash that covered every inch of skin from his neck down. "That's disgusting, Sirius, why didn't you let Mother heal that for you? It looks terrible!"

"I know that Reg," Sirius growled, clawing at the already irritated skin. "Just shut up."

Regulus rolled his eyes and moved on to Severus. "What did Mr. Lestrange want, Severus? Did he tell you how much of a disappointment Sirius is? Did he ask about school? Does he need your help with a potion?" Regulus' bright grey eyes were sparkling with excitement and he stared at Severus adoringly through his fringe.

"No, nothing like that," Severus said, noticing that Sirius' scratching had slowed as he was listening to what he was saying. "He's just interested in tutoring me, is all. He's convinced that your brother is hopelessly stupid and he would rather spend his time with someone who can grasp what he's trying to teach them."

Sirius hissed, wanting terribly to hit the other boy but knowing he would just get an even worse hex for it. Regulus just giggled. The door swung open to admit Rodolphus, cradling a large pot of salve. "Regulus, your mother expects you to be in bed. Perhaps you should run along to bed."

Regulus frowned and shuffled out of Sirius' bedroom, pulling the heavy wooden door shut with a resounding clunk. "I'm about to rip my skin off Dol," Sirius panted. Severus flinched unconsciously at the terrible nickname.

"Lay down," Rodolphus commanded, twisting free the jar's lid, handing it over to Severus as he walked past in slow, measured steps. Sirius obeyed him without hesitation, laying down and spreading out on his back. He scratched at his collarbone furiously and Rodolphus frowned before pulling out his wand. "iIncarcerous/i," Rodolphus drawled and Sirius' wrists were tied to his bedposts tightly. "Stop scratching, you're only making it worse." Sirius struggled against his bounds, arching up off the bed. "Severus, come over here."

Severus approached hesitantly, holding onto the salve as he watched Rodolphus straddle Sirius' hips to pin him down. Severus held out the pot for the older man and he scooped out some, rubbing the oily, lemon-scented liquid between his hands before smoothing it across Sirius' collarbone and shoulders. Sirius let out a whimper at the burn it caused but Rodolphus didn't stop massaging it into the boy's enflamed skin. "That fucking hurts!" Sirius groaned, pressing up against Rodolphus to try to get away without success.

"Language," Rodolphus scolded. "Hold still. It burns but it will stop the itch." He scooped out another palmful and began to smooth it over the rest of his stomach, Sirius writhing and groaning underneath him. Severus' grip was tightening around the pot and he could feel his cock hardening in his trousers and he was infinitely thankful for his dress robes.

Rodolphus was silent until it was time for Sirius to stand up so he could put the salve on his back as well. He untied the boy and said, "Get up," putting his hands on Sirius' hips to place him directly in front of him. His nimble hands were efficient and after another couple of minutes all of Sirius' skin had been coated with the oil. Severus had looked away when Rodolphus' hands dipped into his pants, Sirius' breaths growing short and laboured as his most delicate skin was touched and gently massaged.

"Go take a shower," Rodolphus whispered into the boy's ear when he was done. "Scrub. Your skin will feel raw, but the infected skin will come off. Take your time."

Sirius nodded, sweat on his brow as he rushed into the bathroom, his pants tented. He didn't look at Severus and Severus tried not to look at him as he passed, busying himself instead with putting the lid back on the salve. Rodolphus followed him into the bathroom, washing his hands, doing his best to rinse the oil from his hands. He came back out as the sound of the shower started up. Severus set the salve down and sat down on the end of Sirius' bed, squeezing his legs together as he folded his hands in his lap.

"You best be proud that your mother doesn't hex you with rashes," Rodolphus said with a little laugh as he shrugged off his outer robes, draping them over the back of a chaise lounge. He unfastened the glinting silver cufflinks at his wrists and rolled up his crisp white shirtsleeves He saw a flash of what looked like a skull on his forearm, but Severus forced himself to look away.

"Black deserved it, I'm sure."

Rodolphus laughed, sitting down beside the boy, his fingertips tracing his hairline lightly. His skin felt new and soft and Severus shivered, goose bumps rising on his skin. "It isn't about what we deserve, pet. It's about what we take."

Severus' head was cradled between the other man's hands and he couldn't catch his breath. The other man leaned in, sliding his thumb over his lips. "I think that Black is in love with you," Severus whispered quickly, not sure why he said it.

Rodolphus smirked, pulling Severus closer to him. "I'm counting on it." Before Severus could process what the other man had said he was pulled into a kiss, his tongue drawn into Rodolphus' mouth. He hadn't heard the water shut off in the wash room or the door open, but he could feel a hand work between his legs. He whimpered, kissing back with as much force as he could manage.

"If you're going to do that, could you go somewhere else?" Sirius snapped, anger evident in his tone. Rodolphus pulled away from Severus and stood fluidly, walking up behind Sirius and sliding one of his hands over his pink, new-looking skin. Sirius flinched away from the touch, his protruding shoulder blades shifting as he gathered some clean clothes to put on. "It stings," he grumbled before walking away from Rodolphus, going back into the bathroom to dress.

Severus stood, his erection aching. "I'm…I'm tired. I think I would like to go to bed. Which room am I in?"

Rodolphus shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, you'll have to ask your host."

Sirius barrelled out of the wash room dressed in pyjamas, passing right by Severus and standing off in front of Rodolphus, his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to bed. The rooms are across the hall from Regulus. Surely you remember, Mr. Lestrange."

"That's down the hallway to the left," Rodolphus said to Severus, not looking away from the fuming teenage boy standing directly in front of him. "I'll see to it that you arrive home tomorrow, Severus, and we can set up our meetings then."

"Go away Snape," Sirius growled, throwing a sneer in his direction before crossing over to his bed, dragging back the heavy duvet and crawling into bed.

Severus rolled his eyes and left in a huff, casting one last look behind him before he pulled the door shut behind him. Rodolphus was taking long, measured steps toward the bed and Sirius was watching him, anger still evident on his face.

Severus frowned and shut the door, heading down the dark, narrow hallway in search of his bedroom.

---

Hogwarts resumed, and Black hated Severus more than before. Regulus talked to him just the same and Rodolphus had never seemed so pleased with him as when he agreed to accept the same mark that he had seen numerous times adorning the older man's forearm.

The healing spell burned and itched as he settled into his compartment, Regulus sitting across from him chattering excitedly about the feast to come upon their arrival. "Mr. Lestrange said to tell you goodbye, he wanted to come to see Sirius and me off but he was called away on business. He promises to visit over Christmas, though."

Severus nodded absently as he rubbed his arm. Rodolphus had already told him goodbye, but if he told the younger boy that he would ask a number of questions that he didn't want to answer. "I'm sure you're glad to be returning to Hogwarts, it makes it so much easier to get away from your brother."

"He's really not all that bad most of the time," Regulus admitted, much like you would admit you enjoy the smell of trolls. "I mean, he can be rather terrible, but I'm sure a lot of it has to do with the way Mother treats him."

Severus rolled his eyes and stretched out on his back in the wooden seat of their carriage. "I don't care, Regulus. He's still a Gryffindor and that's a sort of terrible that can't be helped."

Their door slid open rather violently, the glass within it shaking. Sirius stood in the entryway, one of his hands still wrapped tightly around the door's handle. He had shaved his feeble attempt at a beard, and Severus could only guess that he had done it unwillingly. "Regulus, go away," he snarled, and even upside down Severus could tell that the Gryffindor was angry about something. Big surprise.

Regulus frowned. "No, this is our carriage, I don't have to leave."

Sirius stormed into the carriage and hauled Regulus to his feet roughly. "I told you to go away. Leave. Snape and I have something to discuss."

Regulus angrily swat away Sirius hands, a deep frown on his face. "I hate you, why do you always treat me like the family dog?"

Sirius snorted, a wry smile on his face. "Because someone has to be, now go. Don't come back until I come and get you."

Regulus didn't respond, he just left the carriage in a huff, slamming the door behind him. The carriage was quiet save for the rustle of the small, purple curtain as Sirius drew it to cover the window.

"I really would have rather spend the trip with your brother. He's more mature, which somehow makes sense. A third-year Slytherin is on the same maturity level as a sixth-year Gryffindor."

Severus hadn't prepared for what came next. His breath was knocked from him as Sirius threw himself on top of him, wrapping his hands around Severus' neck. He fought back as fiercely as he could but his arms were pinned between their bodies. When he couldn't catch his breath and his vision began to blur dangerously he stopped. "I didn't want to kill you last year," he began to hiss, his face very close to Severus'. "I just wanted to punish you, but I swear to you if you don't leave well enough alone this time I will kill you. I will kill you and it will be on purpose."

"You don't scare me," Severus panted, and Sirius' hands around his throat tightened. He bucked against Sirius and sent him sprawling to the ground. Severus rolled off of the bench and onto Black, his lips drawn back from his teeth in a snarl. "You would kill me simply to get back at your precious iDol/i for giving up on you?" One of Sirius' arms broke free and he punched Severus hard in the nose, blood quickly pouring out and covering his hands.

"What he wants from me and what he wants from you are different," Sirius growled, worming his way back on top of the bleeding boy. "He's just using you, you have to know that. He's using you to try to manipulate what I do, what I choose. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anything but getting me to accept the Mark of the Dark Lord."

"That's a bit self-centred, don't you think?" Severus asked, his speech made thick with his broken nose. "Not everything revolves around you." He drew in a shaking breath before wiping away some blood from his face. "Why should he care whether or not you take the Mark? He's given up on you, Black. You're useless and he's given up."

Sirius pulled away, a blank look in his eye. "He hasn't. He hasn't given up." Severus gently wiped more blood away with his sleeve, blotting his nose carefully as to not inflict more pain. Sirius was breathing heavily, looking around the carriage wildly. "Did he say that to you? Did he tell you that?"

Severus didn't answer, he just continued to bleed onto his sleeve. Sirius let out a shaking breath and Severus looked up, seeing tears streaming down the other boy's face. He was furious, his skin blotchy red as he tried to catch his breath. Severus lowered his arm before saying, "His feelings for you do not match your feelings for him, Black. You must know that."

Sirius held his breath and nodded, angrily wiping away his tears. He didn't acknowledge that he had heard what Severus said, only pulled out his wand. He spelled the blood away from Severus' face, trying not to notice the flinch from the other boy. After his face was clean he reached for the blood-soaked sleeve of his shirt, only to have him withdraw. "Come on Snape, I'm trying to help you."

"I'm fine," Severus said, but Black didn't give up. He wrapped his fingers around his forearm and pulled it closer. With a hiss Severus pulled his arm free. "I said I'm fine, leave me alone!"

Sirius' eyes hardened. "What? Your Dark Mark still sore?" He sneered as he tore at the sleeve, exposing a bandaged forearm. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Get out of my carriage," Severus spat, climbing to his feet. "You've been in here long enough. Get out."

Sirius' lips were thin as he climbed to his feet, his wand still gripped in his hand. "You're stupider than I thought you were."

"Get the ifuck/i out of my carriage," Severus said, his tone measured.

Sirius gave him a long look, his expression almost betrayed. After a moment that was silent and too-long Sirius left, leaving the compartment door open behind him. Shortly after Regulus returned, looking angry.

"My brother thinks he's so much better than everyone else," Regulus grumbled, slamming the door behind them. "What was so important that he felt the need to kick me out of the compartment?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Severus replied, trying to spell away the blood on his sleeve but finally giving up, pulling on his robes. He laid back down, closing his eyes as he tried to forget the pain pulsing in his nose. "Lock the door, I don't want your brother deciding he needs to come back."

Regulus locked the door without protest, settling back into his seat. Severus was sure that Regulus wanted to ask more questions but he didn't. They were silent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

---

"Sirius didn't return home this Christmas," Rodolphus said, his tone a rather feeble attempt at nonchalance. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the hulking desk between them, cradling a snifter delicately. "Apparently he has chosen to abandon his family in favour of his Gryffindor acquaintances."

"Potter," Severus grumbled, picking at a loose thread in his robes with potions-stained fingernails. "I'm not surprised, he and Potter are inseparable, along with that werewolf they're so fond of."

"The werewolf would be a worthy addition," Rodolphus mused, finishing off his brandy before letting his legs fall back to the floor, spacing his feet apart. "But if Potter has such control over a stubborn Black son, there's no way we could win over the creature."

Severus frowned, his mouth dry as he watched Rodolphus stand, shrug off his robes, and circle around the desk as he unfastened his silky grey tie. He threaded it between his fingers, letting it slide over his skin like water. He sat down on the edge of the desk, his knees spread apart in an inviting manner. Severus leaned back in his seat, feeling his erection begin to harden against his thigh. The memory of the feel of that tie wrapped around his eyes, the feel of his eyelashes brushing against the delicate silk, overpowered him. "Stop worrying about Black," Severus whispered, his voice weak as he watched Rodolphus unzip his trousers with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm not worrying about Sirius," Rodolphus said with a sigh, pulling his cock from the confines of his trousers. "Come here."

Severus obeyed before he even thought about what was being asked of him, sliding out of his seat and toward the other man. Resting his hands against the dark fabric of Rodolphus' trousers he leaned forward, his eyes sliding over Rodolphus' knowing face. He wrapped his fingers around his slowly filling erection, the soft pale skin turning pink. Rodolphus allowed it for a moment, his eyes distant but aroused, but he finally pushed Severus' hand away, causing the boy to whimper. "What do you want?" he asked, the question coming out more like a plea.

Rodolphus just smiled a honey-thick smile before tying the length of grey silk over Severus' eyes, effectively blindfolding him. Severus' breath caught as he leaned into Rodolphus' touch. His fingers gently slid over the hollows created by his eyes before he cradled the boy's head in his hands, leaning in to press a surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips. Severus' breath was stolen from him and all he could focus on was the feelings Rodolphus was giving him. He felt the other man's soft breath on his cheek, the deft twisting of his fingertips around the curling ends of his hair, and finally the warm, damp glide of Rodolphus' lips on his.

Severus opened his mouth to the assault, tilting his chin upward to allow better access. Rodolphus' tongue was strong against his, consuming him just like he always did when they kissed. Severus felt his body pulled closer to the other man, his bare cock pressed against his stomach. He felt himself pushed away from Rodolphus and he took the time to catch his breath, his hands still anchored on the other man's thigh. Rodolphus' laugh was breathless as he smoothed his hand across Severus' chin and down his shoulders.

Severus' erection was aching and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead but still he relished Rodolphus' touch more than anything. "What are you laughing at?" Severus asked before lowering one of his hands to press his hand against his crotch.

"It's none of your concern," Rodolphus replied, quickly brushing Severus' hand away again. "You aren't allowed to touch until I say you are, understand?" Severus let out a sharp breath but nodded once. Rodolphus chuckled again, resting his hands on either side of the boy's head and gently, smoothly, guiding his head down into his lap.

Severus felt the older man's erection against his cheek and he shifted his face ever so slightly until he felt it slide home into his mouth. Fighting his ever-present gag reflex he tried to take as much of Rodolphus as he could into his mouth, the hands twisting in his hair pulling hard, almost violently. He finally raised his hands to rest on Rodolphus' hips and relaxed his throat, allowing Rodolphus to do with his mouth as he wanted. It seemed to take forever and no time at all until he felt the flesh in his mouth twitch then disappear, allowing him to draw a breath through his numbed hips. He heard Rodolphus' breath catch the moment before he felt a spray of hot semen land on his cheek, then his chin, then over his lips. His own erection throbbed its sympathy. Rodolphus pulled him upright, tugging the tie down from his eyes, smearing his release down his face. He forced it between his lips and Severus tasted hints of come on the bit of fabric.

Rodolphus had pulled their faces together, their eyes locked. Rodolphus' fingers were quick to disappear into the waistband of his trousers, his palm hot and firm against his erection. It took only two hard strokes for him to come into Rodolphus' hand, the muscles in his thighs shaking uncontrollably as he bit into the tie with a whimper.

Rodolphus was righting himself with short, careful movements. He pulled the tie out of Severus mouth and pushed the boy away, circling back around to sit at his desk. "You can go to your room, you've got a long day tomorrow. The Dark Lord would like to speak to you about your position in his ranks."

"What is he going to do about Black?" Severus asked, swallowing thickly around his swollen throat. "Surely he isn't just going to give up and let him go about his business."

Rodolphus didn't answer, he just grinned. He folded his hands and leaned back in his seat. "For all intends and purposes, Sirius Black doesn't exist anymore. It's time to focus our attention toward different endeavours."

"What does that mean?" Severus asked, although the sinking feeling in his stomach already told him what Rodolphus meant.

"Go to bed," Rodolphus said, not unkindly. Severus frowned and took a few steps away, starting to ask again until there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Rodolphus said, his tone even.

The door was hesitantly pushed open and Regulus stuck his head in, barely concealed excitement on his face. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Lestrange?"

"Yes, come in," Rodolphus responded with a kind smile. "Severus, go to bed. I'll wake you in the morning so you can get ready for our trip."

"You're going on a trip?" Regulus asked, looking at Severus. He wanted to ask questions but knew he couldn't in front of the older man. Severus had never really noticed how small Regulus was.

"Good Night," Severus said in way of answering Regulus' question, leaving Mr. Black's dusty study. He went to his room and shut the door, trying not to think about what had happened during his first meeting with Rodolphus. He tried even more not to think about the jealousy welling up in his stomach.

---

Severus didn't want to sit with Regulus, he would rather have been alone. Regulus had slipped into his compartment in a manner of practiced ease. He stretched out in the seat across from him, looking all-too smug. "Rodolphus told me to wish you a happy belated birthday," he said, licking his lips as he folded his hands behind his head. "He says coming of age is a big accomplishment."

"That's the rumour I've heard as well," Severus said, thumbing through his new Potions text. "Is there something you wanted?"

Regulus shrugged. "Not really, no. I just thought that you'd rather sit with me than with my brother. He's been loitering outside of your compartment. You know he's grown a beard, or at least tried to. Imagine, the Potters didn't make him shave and he looks like a scruffy stray dog."

Severus lay his book aside, massaging his temples. "I've got a headache, and honestly I'd rather sit with your brother because he'd probably not talk to me."

"You're just annoyed that you aren't the only one in the Dark Lord's favour anymore," Regulus said, his tone drawling.

Severus rolled his eyes, looking at Regulus and hating him. "I'm annoyed that you think I care that much about the Dark Lord and his favour. That has nothing to do with it."

"No, it's Rodolphus' favour you care so much about," Regulus spat nastily. "His favour and his bed."

"You sound just like your brother did," Severus replied, leaning forward in his seat. "You've convinced yourself that you are the most important part of this impending war when you're only a tool. A means to an end. You come from a powerful Pure family and you're brother isn't as compliant as you are."

Regulus' cold blue eyes narrowed, standing up. "I thought you were my friend."

"And I thought you were smarter than this," Severus shot back. "But I suppose I forgot, you're just a child. You'll realise how foolish you've been when it's too late. Just when you think he cares about you he'll move on to someone else. That's what he does."

"You're just jealous." Regulus crossed his arms defiantly.

Severus wanted to stand but he didn't. Instead he feigned nonchalance. "Of course I am. It's a lesson, Regulus. A lesson to teach us we can't trust anyone."

Regulus' jaw tightened. "You don't know what you're talking about," he finally snapped before storming out of the compartment, leaving the door open. Severus picked his Potions text back up and opened it back up, looking at the words but not comprehending them. The door slid shut and Severus looked up to see Sirius Black standing in front of it, his hands bracing against the walls.

"Why is it my day to be blessed with the presence of not one Black brother, but two?" Severus asked, hurling his book across the carriage and looking up at Black. He did look unkempt but looser, somehow. Freer. "Sit down, please. So I can never be accused of being a bad host. Sit."

"I need to talk to you," Sirius said, his voice husky and hoarse.

Severus sighed, lowering his head into his hands. "I love him. I love him but I hate him for what he does."

Sirius made a sound that was close to a sigh. "Why are you telling me this?"

Severus only looked up, his shoulders hunched. "He's after your brother now."

Sirius leaned back, but he didn't look surprised. "I bet you wish you hadn't taken that disgusting mark on your arm now, don't you?"

"What other choice did I have?" Severus hissed. "I would have been forced to join the Dark Lord whether or not Rodolphus took me under his wing, so to speak. This was a more seductive path, and frankly I followed it because it pissed you off. I was weak, and he played our emotions."

Sirius swallowed thickly, though not because of anger. There was no anger in his face. "I love him too. I wish I didn't, but…I do." Severus wanted to feel jealous, but he didn't. He watched Black's hands twist in his lap, waiting for him to speak again. "I've gone to Dumbledore and told him everything. About me, about you…he knows. You can help the ones fighting the Dark Lord, even more now that you've been trusted by him. You should go to Dumbledore, ask him to help you. Regulus can't be helped, he's always been too trusting."

"Dumbledore won't help me," Severus said, shaking his head. "He has no reason to trust me, just as I have no reason to trust him."

"He will," Sirius said, falling to his knees in front of Severus. "I have asked him, and so has Lily. Lily still likes you for some reason, only Merlin knows why."

"Get up," Severus snapped, pushing Black away from him. He had felt a surge of power with Black kneeling in front of him, and he hated himself for it. Black was still on his knees but his gaze darkened. He inched closer and again Severus said, "Black, get up."

Black didn't listen. He never did. He smoothed a hand up the other boy's thigh, staying on his knees in front of him.

Severus pushed his hand away and pulled his legs into his seat. "Get off the floor, Black." Sirius' eyes narrowed but he defiantly didn't rise. "I'm not talking to Professor Dumbledore. Just get up. Please get up."

Black frowned but climbed to his feet. "Fine, you don't have to beg, you know." He dusted off his knees, crossing his arms. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"What do you want?" Severus sighed.

Sirius opened the door, taking a deep breath. "Lily is dating James Potter. She wants to keep it a secret, but…I thought you should know. I'm sure James is going to rub it in your face, so be prepared."

"She said she would never…" Severus whispered, shaking his head. Severus had been preoccupied and Lily had moved on to Potter, just like Black had. He hated Potter then, hated Potter more than Regulus. "Thank you Black. For telling me."

Black nodded and turned to leave. He stalled, his back to Severus. "I won't…I'm not going back. They know that, right? That's why he's moved on to my brother."

"They know that," Severus affirmed. "Although I'm sure that they think there is still some hope."

Sirius shook his head. "There really isn't." Then he left.

---

Years passed in a sort of delicate dance between everyone. He didn't talk to Regulus again, Rodolphus married Bellatrix, and James Potter married Lily Evans and they had a child. Severus took care of his mother until she died, and Sirius Black…he disappeared with the werewolf.

While one part of his life quieted, another began to roar. War was beginning more and more evident as attacks from both sides were quickly becoming more frequent. Rodolphus had told Severus that there was an attack the likes of which had never been seen.

And there was, and the Dark Lord was very nearly killed by a child. He felt humiliated, but most of the other followers remained undaunted.

He wasn't told anything more specific but he read about it in the iDaily Prophet/i. James and Lily Potter were dead and Sirius Black had sold them out to the Dark Lord. In all actuality, he probably sold them out fucking Rodolphus Lestrange.

He felt betrayed, even if he didn't trust anyone to begin with. Black had said that he would never go back, but he had. He had gone back and now Lily was dead. Lily was his only chance at redemption and she was gone.

He had cried for days then gone to Professor Dumbledore, finally giving up. Dumbledore took him under his wing and Sirius Black was toted off to Azkaban, soon followed by Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Regulus was killed for being a traitor and Severus became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

He tried to make up for his mistakes, even though he knew that could never be done. His bad choices would always loom over his head like a cloud. He could never overcome the blood running through his veins, just like the Potter boy would never be able to overcome his blood. His duty. His prophecy.

His destiny.


End file.
